The Sun and the Moon
by Lycho
Summary: Out for revenge against Max, a mysterious person attacks Kiyota, Ivory, and Riona then goes after Max in a all out revenge fight.
1. Prologue

**The Sun and the Moon**

"Are you sure you want to do this," asks Kiyota. Max looks at Kiyota with the same glare throughout the journey. "Apparently I didn't make myself clear enough. This is my choice and I'm sticking to it no matter who gets in my way." Thunder signals the coming of a storm as the four team members lean over a ragged cliff side. "I give the storm at least another day before it hits," responds Ivory. "We should get a move on while we still have a chance," continues Riona. The group jumps from the cliffs ledge to the ground below as a mysterious person walks to the ledge where the other four just jumped from. He looks down on the members never taking his sights off of them. He repeatedly stares at Max as he remembers his unforgettable past…

"Mat! Where do you think you're going? Fight me," shouts Colton. Mat just stares with a smirk on his face. Colton becomes angered and rushes towards Mat. "You just think your better than me," Colton tries to kick Mat, but Mat blocks the kick and pushes Colton out of the way. Colton manages to catch his balance, never letting his sight off Mat. "Is that all you got loser," brags Mat. Colton takes out a shuriken star and kunai knife and throws them, but Mat manages to dodge them. Colton then appears behind Mat and attempts a punch to Mat. He catches the punch, then Colton hits Mats arm away. Colton then tries to elbow Mat, but he hits Colton's elbow up and causes him to rise in the air. Mat kicks Colton under the chin and Colton falls to the floor. Mat looks up at Colton. "How about we end this." Mat disappears in a flash and appears behind Colton. Before Colton has a chance to react, Mat hits him in the back of the neck, elbows him in the stomach, knees him in the air, and grabs his throat starting to choke him. "I don't have time to be dealing with weaklings."

"Tsk. Why would Mat let himself die in the hands of that boy? It doesn't make any sense," The group walks to stepping stones by a raging river. The rivers rapids quake the sound of how dangerous it would be to get washed in them. As the team looks down stream, Colton notices the four members haven't spotted him yet. "Are these guys really that uncoordinated to not even notice I'm here?" The group continues to look down steam in a thought of what's up ahead. "Kiyota! Stay here and make sure no one follows us while we examine the landscape a little bit," says Ivory. Kiyota nods in agreement and the other three members travel down stream.


	2. The Riryoku's Last Stand

"Are you sure you want to do this," asks Kiyota. Max looks at Kiyota with the same glare throughout the journey. "Apparently I didn't make myself clear enough. This is my choice and I'm sticking to it no matter who gets in my way." Thunder signals the coming of a storm as the four team members lean over a ragged cliff side. "I give the storm at least another day before it hits," responds Ivory. "We should get a move on while we still have a chance," continues Riona. The group jumps from the cliffs ledge to the ground below as a mysterious person walks to the ledge where the other four just jumped from. He looks down on the members never taking his sights off of them. He repeatedly stares at Max as he remembers his unforgettable past…

"Mat! Where do you think you're going? Fight me," shouts Colton. Mat just stares with a smirk on his face. Colton becomes angered and rushes towards Mat. "You just think your better than me," Colton tries to kick Mat, but Mat blocks the kick and pushes Colton out of the way. Colton manages to catch his balance, never letting his sight off Mat. "Is that all you got loser," brags Mat. Colton takes out a shuriken star and kunai knife and throws them, but Mat manages to dodge them. Colton then appears behind Mat and attempts a punch to Mat. He catches the punch, then Colton hits Mats arm away. Colton then tries to elbow Mat, but he hits Colton's elbow up and causes him to rise in the air. Mat kicks Colton under the chin and Colton falls to the floor. Mat looks up at Colton. "How about we end this." Mat disappears in a flash and appears behind Colton. Before Colton has a chance to react, Mat hits him in the back of the neck, elbows him in the stomach, knees him in the air, and grabs his throat starting to choke him. "I don't have time to be dealing with weaklings."

"Tsk. Why would Mat let himself die in the hands of that boy? It doesn't make any sense," The group walks to stepping stones by a raging river. The rivers rapids quake the sound of how dangerous it would be to get washed in them. As the team looks down stream, Colton notices the four members haven't spotted him yet. "Are these guys really that uncoordinated to not even notice I'm here?" The group continues to look down steam in a thought of what's up ahead. "Kiyota! Stay here and make sure no one follows us while we examine the landscape a little bit," says Ivory. Kiyota nods in agreement and the other three members travel down stream.


End file.
